Roy of Alchemy
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Roy is captured and experimented on, what will happen to him now? Rated for Darkness! and its FMA use of bad words is obvious. Hint of RoyAi. R&R!
1. Alchamy

_**Roy of Alchemy**_

_Alchemy, the science of structuring matter, with the break down and rebuild._

_Equivalent exchange is the one and only law of alchemy…but when given an endless amount of __material, this law is manipulated, even just slightly._

"Colonel Roy Mustang reporting sir." The dark haired man said saluting. Fuhrer Bradley turned around from the window he was previously facing to look at the officer in front of him.

"Very good Colonel, please take a sit." He smiled is normal sweet smile.

Roy sat down in the offered chair waiting for what the Fuhrer had called him in for.

There was a moment of silence before King Bradley spoke taking a sit in his own chair.

"You may be wondering why I called you in here solder," He began, Roy gave a quick yet settle nod. "It's about Nordic, located near Loir."

Roy perked up just slightly. "What about it sir?" he asked a little more out of concern. He knew there was problems over in that area but he didn't think it would become an issue but now was having second guesses.

"Well we don't know…but what we have is a reason to except foal play." The man continued.

"Foal play, in what way sir?" Roy asked a little more settle now and back to his normal emotionless state.

The Fuhrer entwined his fingers placing his chin on top of them. "We believe they have found a way to crate a new kind of philosopher stone."

Roy gave a confused look. "New kind?"

"Yes….as we both know the philosopher stone is red…but there has been reports of Nordic having a _blue_ philosopher stone."

"Roy couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Blue huh? If you ask me I'd say the thing is a great fake, a failed attempt at the real thing if you will."

Bradley didn't seem convinced, frowning a little. "Well what ever it is I want you to check it out."

Roy's previous smile left as shock took over. "Wait, your series?" Roy was taken aback a little but saluted quickly. "Understood sir."

Bradley smiled at him. "Very good solder, I have reservations all ready set up for you, you will be leaving first thing in the morning."

"And my men sir?" he asked as if to confirm they were going with him.

"There will be no need for you men to accompany you, they will only draw attention…no you will be going alone. Don't really think of this as a mission, but as a vacation Mustang. You will be labeled a traveler, so be sure your not wearing anything of military standers and pack as if you were going on a week long trip, thou its not sure just how long you will be there, I think a good mouth will give you plenty of time to investigate as well as relax."

Roy nodded his comply.

"See you early tomorrow, I'm sure there are a lot of things you want to get done before you head out, so you have the day off." He smiled and excused Roy from his office.

####

"Wow, a whole mouth huh? Sounds like fun." Maes Hughes chuckled lightly taking a sip of his drink. Roy had invited Maes to the bar with him and told him about his new 'mission'.

"Yeah, fun." Roy said in a sarcastic voice taking a shot of his scotch.

"Oh, it can't be that bad…just snoop around here and there a bit then go jump into the hotels pool and just enjoy being alone with no paper work to do." Hughes grinned at his friend.

Roy smiled a little. "You know…maybe I will do just that." He had been stressed lately; with all the work stacking up and Riza getting on his back about it. Not to mention Fullmetal.

"See this trip wont be that bad…and like you said I bet this new stone is just another failed attempt of the real one." Maes grinned putting on arm around his friend.

"Yep…I'm more then sure it is."

**~3 weeks later~ **

Central was the same as ever but with the exception of Colonel Roy Mustangs group.

"Haovc! Get up!" Jean startled from his sleep almost fell back in his chair where he had been taking what was now called a _Roy Mustang _nap and looked up at a very angry Riza Hawkeye. "Honestly, I'd expect this from the Colonel, not you."

Jean gave a tired look and grinned. "Well some one has to take his place don't they?" he joked but quickly regretted it as a bullet shot past his head hitting the wall behind him.

Hawkeye had it aimed at him, "Now are you going to get to work or do I have to claim 'killed in action' report?"

Havoc's eyes were all ready wide from the first shot but some how had gotten wider. How could Mustang handle this and on top of it still fall a sleep every day!

"Yes ma'ma! Right away!" he cried pulling papers and singing them.

Riza sighed a little putting her gun away. "It's nice to at least know things are still even just a little normal around here with out the Colonel." She spoke knowing full well the others quietly agreed.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice Riza quickly identified as Edwards. He was standing in the door way off the office.

"Ed" Riza began "its nice you see you in back in town."

"Yeah me and Al here wanted to come by and say hi for a change, you know since I don't have to worry about bumping into that damn Colonel for a while." He grinned.

Riza laughed a little into a sigh, "I just don't think I will ever understand why you hate him so much."

Ed had told Riza and almost every other living thing on earth why he hated that smug so and so, but like her, he didn't understand why she felt so deeply for him.

"So you guys counting down the days when you see the old pain in the ass again?" he asked to anyone who wished to answer which was a surprise when Fury was the first to speak out.

"Yep! He comes home in exactly in four days." He smiled holding up a calendar all marked up with X's and a circle around the day indicated of Mustangs return.

"I bet you all will be happy to have him back in the office huh?" Al said looking at the calendar, a smile clear in his voice.

Edward laughed a little to himself; he hadn't actually thought one of them would go as far as to mark every day with out the Colonel.

Suddenly Ed heard someone clearing there voice behind him. Turning around Ed saw Hughes standing there happy as always.

"Hi there Ed, didn't expect to see you here since Mustangs gone."

"Yeah, well you know us, always full of surprises." He grinned.

Hughes smiled. "It's nice to see you two boys are still in good health." He commented.

Ed looked back over at Fury who by now was playing on his radio and glanced down at the marked day of the Colonels return, to think it would be a full fledge mouth the Colonel had been gone.

####

_Where am I?_

_I can't see anything….every thing is white…I'm I blind?_

_I'm cold._

_Is anyone there? I feel so….alone._

_Please can someone hear me? I can't feel my body….I don't even think I have one any more. _

_Please…if anyone is out there…..help._

####

Ed laid in his bed of the normal temp house he always stayed at playing with his pocket watch, watching it twirl over his head while his flesh hand held it by its thin chain. Al sat in a chair across from his brother.

"You know Al, I hate to admit it, but things are just a little too quite for my taste around here with out that smug Mustang."

Al nodded in agreement. "Well like Fury said he'll be home in four days."

"Yeah…then I can put up with his gloating about how much fun he had on his little mission vacation." Ed said annoyed at the thought.

Suddenly the boys heard a loud cheering out side.

Al was the first to open the window of the two story apartment and looked down, Ed next to him.

"Look brother, Kimblee and his troops have returned."

Ed wrinkled his nose, "Ya, whatever…Kimblee only made that rake because the Fuhrer was willing to look past the unjust murders he caused. If you ask me he should have stayed in that hell hole they call jail." Ed spat. Even if he wasn't there when Kimblee committed his crimes, Hughes and Roy were and he had heard enough about him to give a good idea of the type of person he was. It was said he loved to blow things up…and never hesitated to use a human bean-even his own comrade, just to get his kicks.

Al was still watching out the window long after Ed left to go back on the bed.

Al then noticed something Kimblee had around his neck.

"Looks like the military is giving out new rewards these days brother." Al said. Ed out of question went back to the window and saw just what Al was talking about, there around Kimblee was the most beautiful blue and white necklace he had ever seen. He couldn't really tell what shape it was due to the distance, but he guessed it was a type of gem.

"I guess so. Odd." Ed then went back to his bed.

####

_I hear cheering…but it's faint. _

_Anyone__ out there? _

_Pain….that's all I can feel, it's as if I'm being molded into something unreal. _

_Why can no one hear me….but I can hear as if there are people near by? _

_I'm cold._

_I can't move, yet I feel I'm being moved._

_I feel hands, a settle warmth, it feels welcoming….but then it cause more pain. Why?_

_Help me….I don't want to live like this….._

#####

The next day Hughes had been delivering his daily rounds and looking more into the Scar case when he saw Ed and Al.

"Hey boys, so you came back again today huh?" He grinned over joyed to see them.

"Yeah, well we wanted to talk to you about something." Ed began. Hughes a little shocked at the sudden request.

"Huh-ya sure Ed what do you want to know?"

Ed eyed his brother for a while before looking at Maes. "Has the military started giving out new rewards to solders lately?"

Hughes was a bit shocked yet confused. "Not that I'm aware of no, why?"

This time Al spoke. "We saw Kimblee and his troops return yesterday." Hughes gave a visible wince at the name, Kimblee was a heartless bomb maker, yes he had his good sides, but over all he was just crazy. "And we saw a necklace around his neck."

Ed then broke in, "And I've seen a lot of necklaces in my days, and that one was not normal-its beauty was just unreal. I was hopping we could get a closer look at it."

Hughes fixed his glasses before he spoke. "Seems to me Kimblee would be the only one with that necklace then-no one around here has seen such a thing…but I do know what you mean. I saw it my self."

Ed and Al perked up. "You don't think he got it from war do you?" Al asked.

Hughes lowered his head. "Last I heard he wasn't at war…he was on a mission…in Loir."

"Loir wouldn't have anything that nice." Ed spat.

Hughes nodded. "I'm sorry boys I wish I could help you out, but it looks like if you really want to know then you have to talk to the man himself."

Ed and Al thanked Maes and walked down the hall heading to Kimblee's office.

As soon as Ed found it he saw the door wide open, but instead of going right in he peeked hiding behind the doors wall. What he saw was what really caught his attention.

Kimblee was holding the necklace in his hands and cupped it with both then used basic alchemy and transmuted it into a knife, then a ring, then a piece of rope, and more, every one of them beautiful with unnaturally; the whole time a huge grin upon his face.

As Ed watched he soon got a glimpse of something he didn't expect.

Kimblee had transmuted it one last time into a dagger and placed it on his desk for a moment, but that moment was all Ed needed to see what he saw.

There on the hilt of the blade was a red out lined mark….

'Is that...Colonel Roy Mustangs' alchemy symbol?'


	2. The Necklace

_Chapter 2:_ The Necklace 

Edward couldn't help the look of shock on his face as he now focused on the symbol, noticing it staying in place no matter what the object it became was. It was as if it was, engraved, within it.

"Brother?" Al's voice rang out cutting Ed out of his trance he did not realize he was in. Ed shook his head, as if to clear his mind and looked up at Al with smile, "Stay here Al." it was more of a request then a command. Al nodded as Ed walked into the room.

Kimblee glanced up at the blond, not even bothering to stop transmuting the object he was obviously obsessed with.

"Hey Kimblee," Edward greeted, "That's some necklace you got there." He smiled as sweet as he could, if he was going to get a better look at that thing he was going to have to play his cards right.

Kimblee gave his famous crazy smile, "It's a beauty an't it?" he mused turning back into, what Edward assumed, was its original state. The alchemy symbol shone through it. Ed gazed at it, now being so close, noticed it to be ten times more beautiful, than it was, from seeing it from his room earlier. It was a glorious shade of blue, one that Ed didn't even think could exist as a real color. The very thin, red, symbol, was buried inside but didn't give off any extra light, making the blue alone, to shine.

"It sure is." Ed slowly leaned up against Kimblee's desk, as if to get an even better look at it. "Where'd you get it?"

Kimblee broke eye contact with the thing almost smugly, and looked at Ed, smile still planted firmly on his lips, as if amused. "I can get you one, next time I go on a trip." He grinned, twirling the object between his fingers.

Ed's fake grin, grew in size as he gave his full happy look. "If you tell me where you got it from, I can just get one for myself."

Kimblee's eyes drifted back down to the necklace in hand, "It can only be special ordered."

"Well then in that case, can I see it?" Ed tenderly held out his hand, hoping the older would drop the thing into his offered palm.

The Crimson Alchemist began transmuting the object again, but in a way that Ed couldn't tell what all it was being turned into; his hands closing around it and opening as it was transformed then closed around it again, it was more as if Kimblee had a handful of play-duo.

"And why should I allow you to see it?" he asked giving a smug smile.

Ed wanted to punch Kimblee but kept his cool and tried again. "In order for it to be transmuted like that, it must be made up of some special material."

His eyes shifted to Ed, his eyes gleaming; "Yes, so special in fact, that's why I'm going to allow you to so much as to even touch it." He's tone had a hint of a threat in it. "Now if there is nothing else you came in for, I suggest you leave."

Ed ran a hand through his hair and walked out, clearly pissed.

"Come on Al," he snapped as he walked passed his brother.

"What is it Brother?" Al questioned following quickly.

Edward began ranting how Kimblee wouldn't let him see it as they walked down the hall. Once they got far enough away from any office's Ed sighed out. "If we can just find out what that thing is made of we may be able to use it to our advantage Al," Ed explained, excitement in his eyes.

"How so Brother?" Al asked wondering.

"Think about it Al, alchemy is the equivalent exchange of whatever is transmuted right?" Al nodded. "So you can only use one type of material to make something of equal value-but with that, what Kimblee has, it doesn't follow that rule. For all we know Al, it could be another clue to help us get our bodies back." Ed grinned, suddenly the symbol on it came to mind, "Plus it seems to have an engraving of the Colonel's alchemy symbol in it."

Al gasped in shock, "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know Al, but we won't know unless we can get a better look at that thing," He said folding his arms over his chest.

"You boys look like you have something weighting on your mind." Maes Hughes replied walking up behind them. Both boys turned to look at him, surprised at first but then calmed. "I take it Kimblee wouldn't let you see it…"

Ed sighed, "He wouldn't even so much as tell me where he got it from, he said it has to be special ordered, or whatever…stupid jerk."

Hughes rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "Um, leave it to me boys, I'm sure I can get old bomb-man to let me see it." He winked.

Ed and Al smiled at the offer, "Great!" with that Hughes headed to Kimblee's office.

The Crimson Alchemist was still playing with the object when Hughes knocked on the open door. Kimblee looked up momentarily. "Come in major, can I help you with something?"

Maes gave an overly happy look and answered, "As a matter of fact you can. I wanted to know about that pretty, little object you got there. Now I'm not an expert on alchemy but it seems that thing breaks the law of equivalent exchange, I'm I right?"

Kimblee transmuted it into a handgun, placing it on the table. It was then Hughes noticed the Roy's glove symbol on the hilt, the gun itself was a sight to be seen; a shimmering black with blue outlining.

"So what if it does, you're not, an alchemist, what difference would it make to you?"

Maes turned his gaze over to the gun on the table. "Dose it fire as good as a real one?" he questioned switching the subject back to the gun.

Kimblee grinned evilly, "Better."

"Is that so?" Kimblee gave the okay for him to pick it up with his eyes, which Hughes did.

Hughes made a note of how the weight of it was different than, that of a normal gun, it was lighter, but not much to make it very noticeable.

Holding the gun he opened the loading cartage examining it; he noticed it was not loaded. Snapping it shut he looked at Kimblee. "May I try it out for myself?"

"If I wasn't about to let the Elric brothers touch it, what makes you think I'll let you?" he smirked. He then took the gun out of Hughes's hands and transformed it into a pocketknife. "This is a one in a time item, and I'm not about to let it out of my sight."

"The Elric's said you mentioned it being special ordered." Hughes pushed.

Kimblee's grin grew, showing his canine teeth. "Indeed; only because it uses a _very_ special type of material."

"And what kind might that be?" he was pushing all the buttons he could to get an answer from the Crimson Alchemist anyway he could.

"If your only here to pester me major, I would ask you to please leave."

Hughes gave out a sigh and gently apologized as he got up and left.

Shutting the door behind him, he looked the two boys in the eyes. "I'm sorry boys, but it seems that's just one item you're not going to get your hands on..."

Ed put his head down slightly upset. Hughes couldn't stand seeing them like that, so added, "Maybe if you too travel to Laior you may just find another one you can look at." He smiled warmly.

Ed didn't really like that idea, but he gave a smile and nodded; he knew Hughes was just trying to be helpful. "Thanks major."

Hughes smiled at them and walked back to his own office.

"What are we going to do brother?" Al asked wonder in his voice.

"Well we an't going to give up, that's for sure." Ed replied stuffing his hands in his pockets and turned to walk passed his brother.

As they walked Ed spoke, "There's something odd about that item…" a flash back of Kimblee's face and the marking on the dagger pulled at his mind. "I just have this strange feeling Al…I can't place it…but all I know is I have to get my hands on that item of his…"

Al showed signs of a frown, "How are you going to do that Brother?"

"I don't know yet…but I bet I'll think of something." He smiled slightly smugly.

"You always do Brother." Al smiled back.

Back in there hotel room Ed was busy pondering how to get that item away from Kimblee-it's not that he wanted to steal it, he just found it unfair a man like him, got such a festinating thing. For all he knew, it was something made from the new philosopher stone rumors were being spread about…and maybe even the key to how he could restore his brothers body back to normal. But then…there was that symbol… Ed thought about that for a moment, before a smile and a small laugh escaped him_. _'That smug bastard…I bet he's the one behind creating those things…and he just had to imprint his own symbol on the thing...'But suddenly that didn't seem right either…if Mustang was involved in the creation of it, why couldn't he just get one himself?

Suddenly, they felt, more then heard; a loud explosion, outside.

Ed and Al ran to the window; both were shocked to see what they did. Scar was on the attack again, but this time he was fighting Kimlee and his men; dust blowing by Scar as the road was destroyed.

"Looks like while the coronal is away, the military has Kimblee on the Scar case." Ed said, not too worried. After all Scar needed to be stopped somehow, and he didn't care who it was to do it…not since Scar just about killed him and his brother.

Down below Kimblee's men were shooting at Scar as the big man charged after Kimblee who in turn was smiling his twisted happy to kill smile and took a hold of the blue necklace he refused to part with, and transmuted it into a gun.

Ed and Al watched with amusement; Kimblee was going to use that item in a battle! Ed could feel his itch of needing to hold it, even just once, take over his body.

Suddenly just as Scar was close enough Kimblee fired the gun. Flames, as well as a large explosion, bigger than the one Ed and his brother heard, erupted from the beautiful weapon.

Ed's mouth hung open for a moment. "Did you see that Al! Not only can it transmute into _anything _but it latterly _becomes _whatever you transmute it to!"

Scar vanished once the smoke and dust cleared, it didn't take much of a brain to know he had escaped again; Scar was the type to know when he was out numbered.

By now Ed's eye was twitching, oh what he wouldn't give to have that item in his grasp, even for a moment. It truly was the best thing he had ever seen; no _equivalent exchange_ needed! To an Alchemist, it was a dream come true! Just like the Philosopher Stone-only in Ed's mind, better!

As Kimblee and his army were packing up to leave, a blast that seem to come know where, blow them all away, knocking them all to the ground. Kimblee dropped the gun in the process.

Edward couldn't help himself, he knew Kimblee would most likely kill him if he found him, but he _needed _to see what that item of his was made of.

Opening the window Ed jumped out.

"Brother wait," Al tried to stop him once Ed lifted the window.

"Now our chance Al, we may never get another, besides that was Scars last attack, even he's smart enough to know when it's time to give up." Ed spoke as he let go dropping to the ground below.

Al watched in caution, as his big brother risked his life, in more ways than one, to get the item of interest from the rubble before Kimblee.

Keeping a look out Ed saw Kimblee looking in a another pile of rubble for his _valuable _item.

Ed quickly looked in the pile he remembered seeing it fly and began digging, luckily fate seemed to be on his side, because he found it fast and without being seen by Kimblee and his men, ran back to his hotel room.

Al stood by the door waiting for it to fly open, which it did within a few seconds.

"I got it Al!" He all but cheered holding the gun up.

"That's great Brother, but what about Kimblee? You know if he sees you with it he'll kill you."

Ed gave a smug look, "I'll just tell him, I _found _it for him," Ed said as he walked passed his brother.

Sitting on the bed up against the wall, Edward began examining the gun. It was truly a remarkable sight; shinning black with blue outlining, and the red alchemy symbol Ed knew too well to be coronal Roy Mustangs.

Once satisfied with looking the item over as a gun, Ed cupped it in his hands and tried to see what basic alchemy would do to it.

Al watched in awe as the gun suddenly shape-shifted into the necklace they both were accustom, to seeing by now. Ed cupped the necklace again and thought about a ring as he began the transmutation.

"That's amazing!" Al exclaimed as the necklace took the shape of a sliver-blue ring; the flame alchemy symbol, embedded in the sapphire of the ring.

"Tell me about it," Ed breathed out still slightly shocked at what the necklace could do. "Here give it a try Al." he said handing it to his brother.

Al held the ring in his palms. "How does it work?"

Ed leaned back on one hand on the bed with his legs crossed. "It's not hard, all you have to do is use basic alchemy, and think of what you want it to become while you transmute it, I bet you can even change the color."

Al gave a happy giggle and began to use his alchemy.

The ring became a State Alchemist pocket watch.

"Brother look!" Ed looked at it his brother's hands.

It looked _just_ like the real state alchemist pocket watch-nothing odd or even different about it. Ed pulled his pocket watch out and compared the two. Both, all the way down to the chain, wasthe same.

"That's amazing." Ed said; then he went to compare the insides. Opening up his first, he took the lookalike and opened it next. Inside the lookalike, it was similar, but the background of the watch was the same flame alchemy symbol.

"Well at least we know that symbol is permanent." Ed stated flatly.

"Yeah" Al began, a smile clear in his voice, "at least we will always know which one is fake and which one is real." He laughed slightly.

Edward smiled back and clenched the thing in his gloved hand.

Kimblee matched down the hallway and stopped to knock on Fuhrer Bradley's office door.

"Come in," came the voice on the other side giving Kimblee the okay to proceed. "Ah, Kimblee, what can I do for you?" King Bradley asked as Kimblee shut the door behind him.

"It's about the necklace." Kimblee stated, a hint of anger in his voice.

Bradley's normal smile disappeared instantly. "What happen?"

Kimblee took a seat in the chair right in front of the Fuhrers. "That alchemist murderer made me lose it…I can't seem to find it anywhere…and I don't want to cause a big séance looking for it, if you know what I mean."

Bradley nodded. "No…we certainly don't want to do that," he agreed getting up to face out the window, behind him, "However…we have already distributed the letters to everyone…" he turned to look his officer in the eye. "If the item hasn't been transmuted for a full half hour it will ruin everything."

Some time passed, and Ed was done_ playing_ with the item, it now sat on the desk as coronal Mustangs glove. Ed was sitting at the desk a book open in front of him along with a few papers with notes. The room was still, well lit with the bright sun outside.

Al sat on the bed facing his brother whose back was facing him due to where the desk was placed, on the other side of the room.

Tapping his index finger of his flesh hand, Ed was lost in thought.

Al watched, and waited for his brother's thoughts to collect as he normally would when he was in deep thought. It was a half hour since they stopped messing with the mysteries item and were now trying to find out what the true nature of the thing could be, for it to be able to be used without the law of equivalent exchange.

Holding a pencil in his other hand, Ed began tapping it against his chin. "humm…"

Whatever was on Ed's mind at that moment fled as he heard Al gasp somewhere behind him.

"Brother!" Al cried pointing to the glove on the desk, "look!"

Ed looked over at the item in the shape of the glove next to him and saw it glowing a bright blue.

Just about panicking, Ed threw it to the ground, the symbol facing up, and pushed up against the desk as if he was trying to snick into it just to avoid touching the now glowing item.

Al never moved from his spot on the bed, but was confident the thing was far enough away it wouldn't touch him.

Both watched in anticipation, as the thing got brighter and suddenly began to change…

Edward gave a confused yet curious look to what it was becoming. Slowly the glove grew longer and formed a arm and soon another along with legs and a head next.

Once the blue light faded Ed and Al went wide-eyed at what was reviled.

Laying belly first was no other then Coronal Roy Mustang, military outfit and all, except his gloves were missing.

Ed looked on in complete utter shock as his commanding officer, laid unmoving on the soft red carpet.

"Corona-l…" Ed began when suddenly Roy went into a coughing fit. Fighting to breathe, while coughing, Roy began coughing up blood.

Ed leaped to Roy's side, trying to help him up, with Al's help.

"Coronal!" Al gasped as he and his brother helped Roy to the bed. The whole time Roy was coughing and more blood falling from his mouth in unhealthy amounts.

If it wasn't for the coughing fit and blood spas, Roy looked like his old self-but Edward and Al knew better.

Once the coughing settled down, they laid him down on the bed.

"Coronal-what the hell happened to you?" Edward asked making it come out more as a demand.

Roy looked at Ed though half lidded eyes and whipped a bit of the fresh blood from his mouth. "Fullmetal?"

Ed looked at him with hurt, worried, and demanding eyes.

Roy looked as if he was about to say something but his body gave out and he fell into a deep sleep.

As Roy passed out something clicked, "Al..." Ed whispered but before he could go on, Al nodded.

"I know brother." No words needed to be changed, both boys knew just what _material _the necklace was, and just way Kimblee was not willing to let it out of his sight-something was going on in secret, that they knew for sure.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door snapping both teens back to the situation at hand.

Thinking quickly, not sure who it could be at the door, Ed made a plan to hide Roy.

Within minutes Ed opened the door surprised to see Maes Hughes. Only he wasn't smiling, in fact he looked as if he had been crying; his eyes were red and bags had formed under his thin glasses.

"Major Hughes?" Ed gasped, mostly at the sight he saw him in. The look didn't suit the over hyper man.

"Edward…Al." he gave a weak smile but failed and put his head down beginning to sob quietly.

"Major, what's wrong?" Al was the first to ask. He was sitting on the now empty, bed, even all the blankets were gone leaving just the blue mattress.

Ed shut the door behind Hughes and followed him to the small couch in the room that was off to the side near the bed and desk but still out of the way.

Maes all but plopped down on it and began to sob even harder into his hands before he started reaching into his coat pocket pulling out a piece of paper.

Ed and Al looked at the man heartbroken, what could have happened to make him brake down like this? Ed hoped with all his heart it wasn't his family.

Hughes calmed his breath as best he could to hold his tears, trying to, at least have some image of strength. "There was a reported accident in Nordic…" he couldn't seem to say anymore and handed Ed the paper.

Edward began to read it, Al standing over him reading it himself.

As Ed read it, his eyes grew wide.

_The mission Nordic was a success but not without loss, it is with a heavy heart and great servitude that we announce Roy Mustang high racking officer now with the rack of Master Sergeant,_

Reading more Edward grew angry as he read the sentence, Roy Mustang pronounced _dead._

Not really thinking, other than feeling extreme anger about the whole thing, Ed ripped the paper to bits.

Hughes suddenly snapped knocking the boy out of his rage.

"Damn it Edward! I know you hated the man, but he was my best friend and lifelong comrade, I came here in hopes you would understand my pain of losing someone close to me…" Hughes would have went on, if he didn't notice the fire in Ed's eyes.

"Major…I have something to show you."

Edward turned to Al, still on the bed, and transmuted his front half turning it into a door. Opening it slowly Hughes looked into Al's normally empty, hollow body just to see a pile of blankets and sheets. And laying on top of them was Roy Mustang.

Roy slowly began to wake up opening one eye and slowly looking over at Hughes.

"Hey Maes…" he said weakly.

Hughes looked at his best friend in shock. Suddenly, as if something snapped, Hughes cried for joy and wrapped Roy in his arms. "Roy!"

Roy couldn't help but laugh a bit, but ended up cough again spattering more blood.

Hughes ignored the blood now on his clothes and just ran his fingers threw Roy's raven hair as if he still could not believe he was really still alive; Ed felt maybe he couldn't.

Shortly after Roy nodded back to sleep Hughes stood.

"Where did you guys find him?"

Ed and Al looked at each other; both knew there was going to be many questions and they were going to need all the help they could to get the answers.

"You may not believe this…" Edward began.

* * *

Yes, at last a update! Please Review! I really need to know what you all think. ^_^


	3. Blue Stone

**Chapter 3:**_ Blue Stone_

Hughes looked at the two boys as Ed sat in the chair facing the man.

"It turns out that, that special necklace Kimblee had, _was_ the colonel." Ed began.

Hughes's eyes widened, "How is that even possible?" He asked clearly not believing what he was hearing.

"That's what we would like to know." Al spoke next.

Hughes looked at his best friend, how could the military let this happen to him? Who ever did this, it was clear Kimblee was involved...but the question was, just how many people knew about this and what was it for?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Well more of a pounding. Thinking fast Hughes closed Al's chest plate while Ed fused it together; destroying any evidence it was ever able to open.

Without a moments notice, Kimblee came bursting through the door.

"Where is _it!_" He demeaned.

Walking into the room everything looked normal; Ed and Al sitting on the bed, Hughes sitting in the chair, however there was something amiss. The bed was bare, and it was that alone that spiked Kimblees suspicion.

"Where's what?" Ed asked innocently.

Kimblee gave a grin, "Sorry kid, I don't play that game; my necklace is gone and I've had my whole team out there looking in the ruble where it was lost and its not there...now I don't know how but I know you have it...now hand it over, and I promise not to write you up for theft. " As he spoke he walked up to him, but before he was close enough to being in the kids face Hughes blocked him.

"The boys have been with me this whole time, and if they had found your necklace I'm sure I would have been the first they would have told."

Hughes could tell Kimblee wasn't going to accept that so easily so was ready when he asked. "What happened to the bedding?"

"Those things were unfit for a pair of healthy boys to sleep on, so I took them to my beautiful wife to wash them." he said in his happy like tone.

"How did you even find out where we were staying anyways?" asked Ed.

"Your part of the military kid, it's not very difficult to find out where people live."

Ed didn't like that fact; what business was it to them to give out where he and his brother were staying? However, he pushed it away for now. "Well like we said, we don't have your necklace. You're just wasting time you could be using to look for it."

Kimblee scoffed and left the room. 'Looks as if things are going to have to played the hard way...that's just fine by me.' he smirked as he headed down to the Fuhrer's office.

0000

The three of them gave out a sigh of relief at the same time as Kimblee was far enough away from the door.

Not wasting any more time Ed opened Al's chest up once more and Hughes pulled his sleeping best friend out, and into his arms to look at the damage.

Fortunately, he had no open wounds or broken bones, but unfortunately, all the damage seemed to be internal by the way all the blood the colonel kept spiting up.

"We have to get him to a Doctor right away." Hughes said looking up at the boys from his spot on the floor where he had placed Roy over his lap.

Ed and Al nodded in unison. "But taking him to the hospital, Central Command are sure to find out where to find him. I say we take him to the furthest hospital we can find from Central." said Ed.

"Good thinking Edward." Hughes praised and lifted Roy as he stood. "We best get going, last thing we need is Kimblee coming back and see us leaving."

0000

Kimblee stood in front of king Bradley's desk; the Fuhrer's back facing him.

"So your positive the Elric boys have our prized subject?" It was said in such a way that would make one think he just couldn't believe what he was being told. But Kimblee knew better. King Bradley knew as well as he did that if plans were to be changed, or things just never going the way they needed; it would no doubted be the Elrics doing. After all, those two all ways seemed to get into trouble one way or another.

Turning to face Kimblee, Bradley gave a hard look. "Don't do anything drastic, we are still going to need those two boys at one time or another...but for now we do need to get our test subject back." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Follow them, in time we will get him back and then...I will have a talk with the two of them." he glared with his uncovered eye showing just how Sirius he was.

000

Thankful they didn't have to walk, Hughes drove, what seemed like forever, down town until finally they reached a small hospital near the out skirts of the city.

Roy was taken into surgery right away leaving Ed, Al and Hughes to wait in the waiting room.

It was hours before they were called in to be aloud to see him.

Lying in a bed in the corner of the dark patients' room was Roy Mustang. He was hooked up to so many machines Hughes feared they had put his best friend on life support.

He had on an oxygen mask, an IV giving him blood, a heart monitor, plus, blood presser, and another IV for fluid.

"Is he..." Al began almost scared to really ask, but he just had to know, "going to be okay?"

Hughes had plopped himself down in a chair next to Roy's bed; he had his head in his hands that were folded. Sighing he shook his head as to say he just didn't know. None of them did.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse walked in holding a file of papers. The three of them gave her full attention.

"We did a few x-rays, and even preformed an operation in order to find the damage done that was causing him to be in such pain; but it all turned out to be futile." She said in a steady voice as if fearful of what reaction she might receive.

"What do you mean?" Ed questioned.

"We couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. According to our test results, he is in perfect health-there is no explanation for his condition."

"That...that can't be possible." Al spoke just as stunned as the others.

"I'm sorry; we are doing all we can for him. For now we just have to wait until he awakens." with that the nurse turned with a nod and left.

Hughes had never felt as helpless as he did now. Sighing he took Roy's hand in his. "Don't worry Roy, we won't let them touch you." he whispered; however at the very moment fate seemed to have other plans.

"So this is where you disappeared to." came an all too familiar voice. Kimblee.

"Kimblee!" Al gasped.

Edward sent the man in the door way a deadly glare, how did he find out where they had taken the colonel?

"Yes, in the flesh." he mocked as he jestered to himself with his hands and slowly walked into the room. "Did you three really think I wouldn't be able track you down? You seem to forget," he stood in front of Ed and bent down to his eye level in an almost mocking manner at his height. "That I know how your little mind thinks."

Ed felt his eye twitch in anger at the word 'little' but bit his tongue.

"And would you look at that, you found my necklace." he laughed slightly as he looked to Roy in the bed.

"He's not your necklace-he is a human being!" Hughes said almost in a threatening tone...almost.

Kimblee slowly turned to face the other, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Hughes growled.

Kimblee looked like he was about to make a rude comment but thought better of it and ignored the older man turning back to Mustang. "I'm taking my necklace back." and clapped his hands.

Just as he was about to put them on Roy, Edward snapped making him stop suddenly. "What did you do to him? And what gives you the right to treat him like an object?"

The crimson alchemist looked over his shoulder at the boy, but before he could answer another person stepped into the room.

"Always sticking your nose into things that don't concern you hey Fullmetal?" it was King Bradley. "Very well, I guess its time you knew."

Hughes, Ed and Al waited to listen to what the Fuhrer had to say.

"We have successfully created the ultimate weapon in alchemy...one that no longer requires _equivalent exchange_."

Roy seemed to have suddenly shivered unconsciously Hughes noticed, but drew his attention back to Bradley.

Roy, thou unconscious, did shiver…but was no way out of unknown thought.

_The blue philosopher stone…was real!_

_And his body was proof. _


End file.
